Friends With Benefits
by BeliebinGrande
Summary: CM Punk and Eve Torres are just friends... with benefits. But, one mistake was all it took to have them in a world of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I updated my stories and edited them and everything so if you want to re-read them, it would suit me very well. :) Please take the time, if you can, to re-read this story from the beginning. You don't have too but I'd like to start fresh. c; Thanks. -EvePunkForever**_

* * *

The woman glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked amazing. A black, tight dress with sequins along the chest area and matching black high heels. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and headed for the door. She still didn't know why she'd agreed to do this.. go out and have a drink at a night club, looming while the rest of her friends were enjoying their night off before the Paper-View the next day.

She exited the hotel room and locked the door with her key card before walking into an elevator and reaching the lobby.

They were currently in Los Angeles, California and were preparing for Summerslam which was a day away. She figured if she would stay at least a while, she'd managed to enjoy herself before setting to Phoenix, Arizona for Monday Night RAW.

As soon as she was outside of the hotel room, she waited for the cab to get here and she boarded it once it did. Eve gave the address of the night club to the driver. She thought about her boyfriend, Cody Rhodes and couldn't help but feel bad for herself. Cody never actually spent time with her. It was as if they were complete strangers who knew each other.

The good thing, though, was that they actually never had problems. They'd been dating since March, which was a couple months before. Sure, Cody might've brought her flowers and kissed her for a long period of time but that was it, nothing else.

And then someone else came to mind. Phil Brooks. She bit her lip. Just thinking about him made her shudder. Not in a bad way, of course. She couldn't help but think of a few weeks ago when she was lying in bed with him, ebraced with the warmth of his body.

For many, it would've been nothing but a dream to actually have a sexual relationship with him. But for Eve, it was a reality.

And then, she began to think about the night. Why had her friends invited her when they clearly knew she'd rather stay at the hotel and read a book? Her friends, which consisted of Kelly Kelly, Kaitlyn, Maryse, Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes, they all knew that Eve wasn't the party type. She just wasn't.

Unlike Eve, Kelly Kelly actually _was_ a big party animal. Sometimes, she would show up at the hotel room at around 4:00 AM, drunk as a pig. Eve couldn't go to sleep, of course. Because Kelly kept throwing up and up and it's what irritated Eve. The fact that Kelly was so attracted to alcohol and parties and whatever..

"Ms. Torres? We're here," the driver said and Eve nodded, giving him a twenty dollar bill and heading out the yellow car door.

She could hear the music from the club all the way outside and she was only thirty feet away from the entrance. Sighing, she headed for the entrance and made her way inside; the loud music hurting her ears a bit.

She could already see Kelly, Maryse, Kaitlyn and Layla on the dancefloor. Not to mention, AJ Lee also there. _AJ Lee._

The woman Eve clearly hated. Why? Because the woman clearly was crazy. In fact, AJ Lee hated Eve, too. And that was perfectly fine with Eve as long as AJ didn't take time to focus on her and start attacking her mentally. No, Eve didn't care at all.

There was just something about AJ that made Eve want to punch her in her sweet little face.

Rolling her eyes, the twenty six year old vixen went over to the bar and ordered a large Pepsi; she didn't feel like drinking alcohol tonight. Alcohol always gave her migrains. Also considering the fact that if she drank just on cup of wine, she'd get another and another...

When someone tapped her shoulder, she turned her stool around so she could face the direction the tap came from. She found herself face to face with Zack Ryder. She screamed inside her mind.

"Hey, Eve!" he exclaimed and Eve jumped in her seat at the sound of Zack's loud voice. He'd clearly been drinking wine or beer because Eve could smell the alcohol on his breath. How gross.

Eve rolled her eyes again and took a sip from her Pepsi. "What, Zack?"

Zack shrugged. "Nothing! Just wanted to say hello.." He winked.

Eve fought the urge to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone but of course, she couldn't do that.

"So, Eve.. you wanna dance or come to the hotel with me or somethin'?" Zack said and Eve scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I'm on a date tonight," Eve lied. "With my _boyfriend_, Cody Rhodes."

Eve knew that the excuse would drive Zack away. Eve actually had no idea. Was Cody here?

"Alright, I guess."

And with that, Zack walked away.

Sighing in relief, Eve sat more comfortably in her chair until another voice called for her name. A voice she knew anywhere. CM Punk's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman jumped from her seat, running up to him and throwing herself in his arms. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. When he finally did, she smiled.

"Punk!" Eve exclaimed. "W-what're you doing here?"

Punk grinned. "Well, I heard you'd be here, so I figured coming here would be a bonus to see you."

Eve smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you sure you didn't come here to see Maryse?"

Punk chuckled. "I'm sure. Well.. as a matter of fact, I came here to see both of you."

"Punk!" she playfully punched his arm.

He looked around a bit, scanning the room for his actual girlfriend, Maryse. Now you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Eve's boyfriend is the one and only Cody Rhodes. And Punk's girlfriend is Maryse. A year ago, Punk and Eve had made a deal. They didn't want to ruin each other's relationships so they stayed friends.. with.. benefits.

…

2011 (New Nexus Era)

She walked into the diner they were supposed to meet in, her green eyes scanning the room for him and sure as hell, he was there. Smiling, she walked toward the table and he noticed her.

"Oh. You're actually here. Thought you wouldn't come," he spoke, his eyes locked on hers.

She shrugged. "Well, I said I'd come."

"That doesn't exactly mean you would, does it?" He took a sip from his Pepsi.

"No. However, now that I'm here, mind telling me what this is about?" she said, afraid to meet the Straight Edge superstar's eyes.

"I.. sorta wanted to talk about the.. incident we had last night," CM Punk said and sighed when she flinched at the word 'incident'.

"It wasn't an incident. And.. I don't really want to talk about it. I kissed you, alright? I admit it-"

His hand covered hers. "But why did you?"

She hesitated. Eve Torres didn't want to admit that she was in love with him. She was afraid too. And it was very rare. Why? Because Eve Torres was a strong woman. She never backed down and despite her attitude change in February, she was still a warm hearted girl. No doubt. She knew it. And Punk knew it, too.

"Because I.. l-love you," she said, looking down at her nails instead of him.

He smiled a bit. "So do I."

She looked up and her eyes met his again. "Punk, you're just saying that. I know it's not true," she confessed and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I'm not lying, Eve. Every single man falls in love with you. Isn't that true?"

She just looked out the window of the diner and didn't say anything.

"Well I'm one of them, Eve. Alright? And nothing can change that."

When she turned to see him again, he yanked her shoulders and pressed his mouth to hers. Too shocked to protest, Eve immediately began to kiss back. Her tongue swirling around with his. When he pulled off, they were breathing heavily.

"Punk, no. No, no, no, no, we can't be doing this. Both of us are clearly in different relationships, I don't want to ruin yours or mine, so please just don't call me or see me anymore. I can't bear with the fact that I'd be cheating on Cody," Eve said. She shook her head.

"That bastard doesn't deserve you. You know that Eve. I would treat you way better than him," Punk protested.

He ran his hand through his spiky, bronze hair. "Punk, open your eyes! You're dating my best friend! I can't betray her!" Eve exclaimed and his face softened.

"We can be friends, Punk. Just friends," Eve continued.

"No. We can be friends with benefits."

…

**Sorry it's short, guys. I'm also doing another story so be on the lookout. Oh, and how great does the story picture look? I do not own it, though. All the credit goes to . . She makes amazing manips. You can request one if you want, too. Like I said, I don't own any of the pictures I use. Stay on the lookout for Chapter 3! I promise next time, it'll be longer. **

**EvePunkForever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strong language used in this chapter; it's kinda cheesy, but it's all I got.**

She took his tattooed hand and walked out of the night club. "Hey, we just got here. Where are we going?" he asked and Eve smiled.

"Back to the hotel. Let's work on our bet a little bit," Eve said as she dragged him into his rental car and getting in the drivers seat.

"Hey! No fair, I wanna drive," Punk exclaimed and Eve smiled.

"You should hear how childish you sound right now," she muttered. Punk rolled his hazel eyes.

"Wait, why are we going back?" Punk questioned as Eve started the car.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably for what we always do." The green eyed vixen began to drive the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Eve, I'm not gonna have sex with you tonight, alright?" Punk said, his expression blank. Seconds later, his blank expression changed into a smirk.

"Well.. I suppose I could try," he teased and Eve rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What a pervert," Eve mumbled and Punk grinned.

"Hey, your the one asking for sex, so basically, that makes you a slut," Punk said and chuckled.

"Oops, I think you confused me with AJ Lee, isn't that right, Punk?" Eve said and pouted her lip as she stepped on the brake on a red light.

Punk rolled his eyes again and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, connecting his lips to hers.

"Punk.. no- ... Punk, the.. light- it... turned green," Eve whispered through the kiss.

A car honked behind them and Eve jerked. "Dude! The light turned green," she exclaimed.

Punk only smiled as he licked his lip ring sparkly clean with the tip of his tongue.

"You don't kiss that good. Cody is a-"

"Cody Rhodes is not a better kisser than me. Admit it, Evey," Punk said and Eve smiled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay. Okay. You're the best kisser, Punk. Ha-ha, big deal," Eve shrugged as she entered the parking lot of the hotel room.

"Which hotel room, yours or mine?" Punk questioned.

"Either way is perfect," Eve said.

"I still can't believe it. You're such a fucking slut."

"Talking about a former girlfriend?" Eve said, referring to AJ Lee, smiling.

Yes, AJ Lee and CM Punk used to date. After wards, Punk just dumped her in front of everyone for being a cheater. She did cheat. Cheated on Punk with Daniel Bryan.

"You and I never dated," he stated.

Eve opened the car door and stepped out, as Punk did the same. She hurried to the other side of the car and grabbed his hand again, leading him inside.

They tumbled their way into his hotel room and threw themselves on the bed, laughing and kissing each other.

Hours seemed to pass by as they made love under the sheets of the king sized bed.

Panting, Eve cuddled beside him, embracing the warmth of his body.

"I love you," she whispered.

He looked down at her. "I love you too. More than anything."

Eve looked up. "More than Maryse?"

Punk closed his eyes and smiled. "Probably," he confessed.

A sigh escaped her lips and a small smile cornered on her lips. Few minutes later and she fell fast asleep by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke to the sound of water running. She checked under the blanket, she was nude. Sighing, she got up from the bed and gathered her clothes from the floor, the black dress she'd wore for the night club the night before which was no use because she was only there for like 5 minutes before returning back to the hotel to have a couple of sex rounds with the Champion, CM Punk.

She knew he was showering, so instead of waiting, she slipped on her dress and put on her heels, deciding that maybe she should shower as soon as she entered her hotel room. She was about to leave a note when the door to the bathroom burst open and Punk walked out with wet hair and a white towel around his waist.

"Oh look, your awake. I thought you wouldn't wake up yet," he said as he went to his suitcase, getting out one of his shirts and jeans.

Yawning, Eve glanced at his direction. "What time is it, anyways?"

"Like, 7:30 in the morning," Punk said, slipping on his jeans. "You should go back to sleep."

"Nah. I should be heading back. By now, Cody is probably wondering where the hell I am. He might of thought I spent the night with one of my friends," she assured and Punk nodded.

"If he asks, what are you gonna tell him?" he questioned and Eve shrugged.

"Whatever comes to mind, I guess..," she said and Punk frowned.

"Alright then. Want me to walk you to your room, then?"

Eve shrugged again. "Sure I guess."

"Okay," he said as he finished putting his shirt on.

Eve walked to the door and so did Punk. They exited the room and down the hall towards the door of her hotel room and paused.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "had a really great time with you."

Eve smiled. "Tomorrow night, it'll happen all over again. Possibly tonight." She winked at him before opening the door and stepping inside.

She smiled as she spotted a sleeping Cody Rhodes on the bed. "Oh, my little Cody," she whispered as she went to the bathroom.

Humming to herself, she turned on the hot water for a bath instead. It was still around seven thirty, too early to do anything but sleep and she didn't really feel like going back to sleep.

She inserted a couple of bubbles into the hot water of the tub and put her hair into a bun so she wouldn't wet it.

She took her clothes off and entered the tub, already relaxing as soon as she stepped in.

The warm water cooled her down a bit. She grabbed her iPod from the side counter and inserted the ear buds into her ears, listening to songs and humming along.

At around 8:00, the door opened and Cody stepped in, causing Eve to jerk.

"Hey, your in here. Where were you last night?" he said, towel in hand.

"God, you scared me. I stayed the night at Maria's hotel room. A girl get together kind of thing," she muttered and Cody just nodded.

"Well I was about to shower. You mind if I join you?" he asked and Eve smiled.

"There's a ton of space in here," she assured, moving over just a bit so he could enter the tub once his clothes were off.

His lips pressed to hers as soon as he was in. "God, I missed you last night."

Eve chuckled. "You always say that," she said and a small smile cornered his lips.

"That's 'cause we never spend time together. And now, from now on, I promise we will," he leaned over next to her, kissing her neck and breathing on her ear.

Eve laughed a bit. "I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am super sorry I haven't updated at all in a while. I've been a little bit busy with some stuff, but its all good. Anyways, I made a Wattpad account under the same username. (EvePunkForever) I'll be writing Eve/Punk stories on there too. :) Oh, and don't forget to follow me on twitter! EvePunkForever. ;) **

* * *

Weeks passed. Unfortunately, Eve was so lost in her mind she actually didn't know just how much time passed by. There was a lot of things going on in her mind and yet she found herself more attracted to Cody Rhodes and also found herself getting less attracted to CM Punk. The morning she went back to her hotel room and listened to Cody confess that they would be spending more time together was the last time she got in touch with Punk. Sure, she'd seen him during RAW and Smackdown but that was only a simple "hi". Nothing more.

She also observed the fact that he'd been hanging around with Maryse a whole lot more ad Eve couldn't resist it. She was jealous. Of course she didn't intend on confessing it because it would've got her into a crapload of trouble; she didn't want any sort of trouble with Maryse, seeing the fact that Maryse was her best friend and sometime acted like sisters. That's the way the Divas division worked: everyone treated each other as if they'd known each other since the day they were born.

Sighing, the brunette's gaze went over to Maryse, who was looking at a pair of golden earrings at the front of the store; they'd been at the mall for at least two hours. Not that it bothered Eve. She and the French vixen both liked to shop a lot. She walked over to where she was standing, her eyes catching the sight of small earrings in the shape of piece signs.

"Thanks again for inviting me and Cody over to dinner," Eve said.

Maryse looked up and smiled. "No problem, Eve. Phil got a reservation for four by accident and we figured we'd invite you guys."

"Cool. Well, reservation is at 6:00, right?"

Maryse nodded, still smiling. "Its a really fancy restaurant. If I were you guys, I'd dress really nice. Not a big deal though. It's like black tie formal. Just an idea."

Eve smirked. "Do I have to ask you about Punk's response towards that?"

Maryse laughed. "He thought it was crazy. He wouldn't wear a fancy suit for a hundred bucks," she spoke. "But I don‛t blame him. He's just not the fancy type."

Eve laughed as well, seeing that her best friend was right; Punk wasn't a fancy type of guy.. he didn't crave for money or fancy cars or such things, unlike Cody or Maryse's ex-boyfriend, Ted DiBiase.

"I'm hungry," Maryse complained. "Wanna get some lunch?"

Eve shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

The WWE Champion walked towards his locker room; he'd just won his match. People greeted him with a smile and a simple hello.

"Hey Punk," two voices said in unison. Punk knew who it was. The Bella Twins. They would usually always say things at the same time. Punk smiled and turned towards the girls from Scottsdale.

"Hey," was his response.

Nikki looked at Brie. Or was it the other way?

"Is it true that, um.. you have a 'relationship' with Eve Torres?" one of them asked.

Punk didn't really know who it was who asked the question, Brie or Nikki but he took a guess and went for Nikki.

"Uh, no. Where'd ya hear that?" he asked, worry in his face.

Brie gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? The entire locker room is talking about it. But, to be honest, I think AJ started the rumor, if it isn't true, like you say."

"Shit," he mumbled as he ran towards the Divas locker room, pounding on the door as soon as he got there. It was Kaitlyn who opened the door.

"Hey, what the hell is all the fuss about? We were watching a movie, you scared the crap out of us."

"Never mind that… is AJ in there?" he asked.

Kaitlyn ducked her head back in there. "AJ!"

AJ came to the door. "Punk!" she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"Back off," he yelled as he took the woman off his body.

She tilted her head. "What do you want?" She flashed a cocky smile.

"Why'd the fuck are you telling everyone that me and Eve are dating?" he yelled.

All the divas seemed to hear because they went to the door and began to listen.

AJ gave him a confused look. After a few seconds, she burst out laughing. "Oh, Punk. Because its obvious. Don' t think nobody saw you enter your hotel room, kissing and laughing. Possibly having sex afterwards."

"Listen.. to me. If you ever.. go around telling people a bunch of lies, I.. will-" Punk started between clenched teeth.

"You'll do what?" AJ questioned.

Punk stood silent. He shook his head and walked away from her; AJ's loud giggles filling his ears. He walked towards his locker room, hoping that Maryse didn't hear a word about this.


	6. Chapter 6

His touch was clearly a surprise. The touch of his cold fingers against her bare skin, she shuddered. she also jumped, he'd scared her. Despite the fact that they hadn't spoken in weeks, Eve was glad Punk finally came to sight.

"Punk!" she shreaked, jumping and putting her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"How much coffee have you been drinking?" he asked, chuckling.

Eve shrugged. "I drank two cups this morning."

Punk bit his lip.

"Somethin' wrong?" Eve asked.

"Eve, its AJ. She… Eve, we might get busted. AJ went around telling everyone about, you know what." Punk's worried face was looking around the place for anyone looking but he didn't find anyone in particular, no one in sight.

Well, there actually *was* someone. Someone hidden in the shadows. Someone with a camera in her hands. Taking pictures for proof. Proof she'd need to have in her hands in order to control him.

That person chuckled. "So it *was* true," she muttered.

She looked at the camera once more, looking at the picture of Eve hugging him and kissing him. She smiled.

"This should be good enough," she said to herself, putting the camera in her back pocket and scurrying to th other side of the hall where they wouldn't see her.

"She *what*?!" Eve exclaimed.

He nodded.

"Punk! How in the hell did she find out?!" Eve yelled. Her smile gone.

Punk pulled her into a hug. "Sh. Don't yell. People will hear you and it'll just get worse. Its best if we keep quiet. She's just playing us. I promise."

Eve took a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

"I want a segment. On RAW next week. I *need* it. Please, Hunter."

Triple H shook his head. "As RAW GM, I don't approve it. You need to give me a subject. It-"

"Oh, you want a subject?" the woman laughed. "Revenge. Proof."

Triple H raised an eyebrow. "What type of proof?"

"Hunter, you just give me a segment." She toyed with the material of his tie. "I guarantee you won't regret it. It'll raise the RAW ratings. People will want to tune in to next week because next week, I've got more proof."

Hunter smiled. "RAW ratings, huh?"

The New Jersey native nodded.

"You want a segment? You got it."

She jumped up and down, grabbing his face and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Hunter!" she smiled.

Triple H chuckled. "Welcome kid."

He smiled once more as he watched AJ Lee skip out of his office.

* * *

She shifted in her seat, the woman clearly uncomfortable sitting next to Maryse. Everytime someone would talk, she would flinch in her seat. So did Punk. It was as if the rest of the world didn't seem to mind all the attention they'd been getting. None. At all.

"Eve, honey. Eat something. You haven't even touched your food." Cody Rhodes touched his girlfriend's hand. Once again, she trembled.

"Huh?" She glanced at Punk. Cody seemed to notice.

"Something wrong? Something going on?"

Punk and Eve both nodded their head at the same time. Maryse arched a brow.

"You sure?" she said.

Eve hesitated. "Yeah. I'm sure." She forced a smile.

"Okay then." Maryse smiled and continued to chat away with Cody.

"It'll be alright," Punk mouthed.

Eve nodded. But she wasn't so sure.

* * *

That's the way it was for the rest of the week. Nervous break downs, crying, it was just.. terrible. Both Eve and CM Punk knew it. But why? Lots of reasons. What if Maryse found out? Worst of all, what if the world found out?

Running a hand through her golden brown hair, the diva sighed. "God, what am I gonna do?"

She bit her lip. "Okay, Eve. What the hell is happening?" Kelly Kelly asked, taking her ear phones out of her ears.

Eve put her hands on her waist. "It's… its sort of a personal issue, Kelly. I'd prefer not to talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Does this have to do with AJ Lee's segment tomorrow night?" Kelly asked, clearly suspicious.

"W-what segment?" Eve uttered.

"She's got a segment tomorrow night on RAW. Something about a statement about some diva and superstar. Does it have anything to do with you?" Kelly said.

Eve's mouth technically fell to her feet. "Are you serious?"

It couldn't be about her and Punk, could it? She wasn't sure. But right now? Right now she was gonna find out.

She stormed out of the hotel room.

She heard Kelly scream after her. "Eve! Eve, wait up! Let me come with you!"

She ignored her. She took the elevator to the third floor where Punk was staying. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He opened the door. He must've noticed the sad look on her face because he asked.

"I'm fine. Its just that.." she tried hard not to burst into tears. She did anyways.

"What's wrong, Eve? Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, its just that.. AJ. She has a segment tomorrow night on RAW. Punk, what if its about us? What if-"

"She's a bitch, Eve. But she wouldn't do such thing."

He was wrong. She knew. She parted from his arms and ran out the door and, just like Kelly, he yelled after her.

Ignoring him too, Eve stormed towards AJ Lee's best friend, Kaitlyn's room.

"Where is AJ staying?" Eve demanded to know.

The younger diva put a strand of blonde hair from her black and blonde hair. "She's staying at Sundance Inn a few blocks away. Why?"

"What room?"

Kaitlyn shot her a dirty look. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I want to ask her about something. No drama. I promise."

"Room 753. But-"

Kaitlyn didn't get a chance to finish. Because Eve was already running toward the lobby.

* * *

She turned the car off, the woman exhaling before stepping out of the car and into the cold of the night. She shivered, hugging herself. "I should have brought a sweater, dammit."

She walked towards the hotel room. Past the lobby, she began to look for AJ's room. She huffed a breath.

"Room 647... 648... 649..."

She followed the numbers until she reached 753. She knocked on the door loudly.

She immediately heard voices on the other side. "Hey, get the door."

It was AJ's voice. But she didn't open the door. Someone else did. Someone awfully familiar. Cody Rhodes.

Eve's mouth opened. "C-Cody?"

Her mouth continued to exhale some heavy breaths and she managed to let out another word. A word in a whisper.

"How.. how could you?"

Cody reached for her arm. "Eve, this isn't what it looks like."

She snatched her arm back and tears flowed from her face.

"Oh. It doesn't. Right. Let me guess, you came here and then you show up at he door wearing nothing but a towel around your fucking waist." Eve shook her head.

"I swear, nothing happened. I-"

"Right,"—Eve nodded.— "Nothing happened. But something *was* about to happen, huh? You told me *I* was the only one."

"Who's at the door?" Came AJ's frail, girly voice.

He came to the door. "Oh, look. Whore alert." She smiled.

She screamed and lunged towards AJ.. Cody holding her back.

"Let me go!"

Eve's cheek turned red as more tears streamed down them. "I can't believe it." Shoulders drooped, she shook her head and walked out of the hotel and out of Cody's life.


	7. Chapter 7

She paced around the divas locker room. Her heels slapping loudly against the floor. She was furious. The only good thing was that Maryse still hadn't arrived at the arena. AJ Lee's segment was up next; RAW was currently on commercial.

"Eve, will you calm the hell down? Geez. You've been like this since they announced AJ's segment," Layla said in her thick, british accent.

"I… have some issues, Lay. I'd rather not talk about it—"

Layla shrugged.

Eve closed her eyes and bit her lip. That's when AJ's music hit. Eve opened her eyes wide and stared at the monitor.

"Crap." This was going to be hard to deal with. _Get a grip on yourself, Eve. You never know if the segment is about you or not. _That was the problem. After everything that had happened last night when Eve had finally found out that Cody was cheating on her all along. Well maybe it was just that night but why think? Cody could've been cheating on her all along… which is what Eve was doing to him. Why hadn't Eve thought of that before? Gosh, she was so stupid not to realize that.

AJ Lee came out of the curtain seconds later and as usual, she was skipping. Eve rolled her eyes at AJ's childish act. The New Jersey native snatched a Mic from Justin Roberts, with a roll of her eyes, of course, and climbed on the ring.

She brought the Mic to her lips, although she didn't say a thing; just listened to the crowd's mix of emotions. As soon as her music stopped, she smiled and began speaking.

"Well… lots of you morons have been tweeting me, asking me what this segment is about. It got annoying. But… now all you that asked can finally know. It's sincerely about my good old friend… Eve Torres." AJ waved to the camera that was zooming in on her. She knew Eve was watching and she decided to have fun while she could out here. I mean, she was in control, right?

Eve's heart sank. Her lips trembled. "No… no…"

"You see, my good old friend, Eve is having what you call an… affair with a certain WWE superstar.."

Eve's mouth went open. She started mumbling to herself and suddenly, all the Divas got together by the television seeking more details on what AJ was talking about. AJ Lee laughed as if it were funny, as if she could already see Eve's face all the way backstage.

"Now, look at this!" AJ spoke into the microphone and then suddenly, a picture which had Eve hugging Punk went up on the Tron.

Eve bit on her lip as the Divas looked from the screen to her.

"Is all that stuff true? Did you actually hook up with Punk?" Brie Bella asked.

"N- no! Ugh!"

Eve ran out and towards the curtain. "Play my theme," she ordered to the Crewman and, once they nodded, the song blasted in the arena and purple and pink lights beamed in the arena.

AJ had a confused look on her face but then grinned when she saw it was Eve, and she didn't look too happy.

With a glare on her face, Eve slowly walked down the ramp in fury.

AJ Lee crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow.

Eve stepped onto the ring apron and climbed into the ring, crossing over it to ask for a mic, which she kindly took from Justin Roberts's hand.

"What? Are you here to bore everyone like this?" Eve asked and AJ laughed.

"No.. not at all.. you see, I'm just here to let everyone know the truth." AJ gave Eve a smirk that Eve just wanted to slap off her face.

Breathing heavily, Eve closed her eyes; she was just about to lose her temper and go after AJ, hurting her in whatever matter she could but she took long, deep breaths.

Eve raised the microphone towards her mouth and spoke slowly. "What you see on that Tron is nothing but great friendship.. there's nothing going on with me and him, _he's dating my_ _best friend, damn it!_"

"Hm.. so great friendship means having sex with each other, then, right?" AJ mocked.

"Ooh!" started chanting the crowd, who was now getting on Eve's nerves and so was AJ. She could've sworn she was about to launch herself towards AJ but then hesitated.

"That is _not_ true! You know it, AJ!" Eve hollered.

"Then what _did you guys do_ when you guys entered his hotel room, kissing it all up?" AJ said, pouting her lip.

"We weren't!" Eve yelled, and that was it until they heard a techno sort of beat. And then French lyrics; it was Maryse.

Shocked, Eve stood there, frozen in place. And Maryse didn't look too happy either.

She walked rapidly into the ring and when she got in, the French vixen glared at both AJ and Eve. She shook her head, turned to AJ and slapped her straight across the face. AJ's face turned and on her cheek was an extremely red mark.

"Don't you dare ever say lies about this _ever again!_" Maryse yelled, pointing her index finger in AJ's face. AJ launched herself towards Maryse, grabbing her hair and pulling. She threw punches everywhere and Maryse tried to fight back but couldn't; AJ was hammering her head with her little fists.

The crowd was now chanting: "Catfight! Catfight!"

Eve gasped and went towards them, rapidly getting AJ off Maryse. "Get off!"

AJ untangled herself from Eve's grasp and slid under the ropes and out of the ring.

Eve helped the Blonde diva up and watched as AJ walked out of the arena's view.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am truly sorry that I stopped updating. For some reason, I totally forgot about this story & my account and at one point when I _was_ going to update, I forgot my password and then I was trying to figure it out.. I checked my e-mail but it wasn't on there and it was just a mess but, I eventually found it and I'm back and I promise that I _will_ update more now. I'm on Summer break now. (: I'll have more time! -BeliebinGrandee**

* * *

Eve walked backstage with Maryse on her heels. She was glad that Maryse hadn't actually believed AJ and had saved Eve from her wild scheme. Hoping Maryse wouldn't say anything to her about the segment, she began to walk faster. But Maryse knew the game, she catched up to Eve's pace and they were both shoulder-to-shoulder. Maryse was the first to speak.

"Phil is in the Trainers' room," Maryse informed. Eve stopped. She looked at Maryse in awe.

"What?" she asked.

"He got jumped from behind. Attacked. His wrist is sprained and his ankle is twisted or something. I was just on my way over there until that bitch, AJ talked trash about you," the French diva said and Eve couldn't help but wonder who attacked him. Who had he been on a feud with during this time? John Cena, maybe, but Eve knew it wasn't him because Cena was a face and plus, he couldn't of have done so much damage, could he?

Well, it only mattered what Phil had to say because he would be the one to say who did it.

Ignoring the last thing Maryse said, Eve said: "Well, let's go right now. I wanna see him."

"Yeah, Eve. Um, about that, I.. wanted to go see him alone. You know, by myself," Maryse broke in.

Eve stared at her, blinking slowly. Had her best friend suspected something she wasn't supposed too?

Maryse sighed. "It's nothing personal, Eve. It's just that, maybe what AJ said was true. What if you are betraying me and having something going on with Phil? Do you know how hurt I'd be?"

"I would, but, it's not like that, Maryse, I swear," Eve said. It was there and then when she realized how much she was lying to Maryse, how much it would damage their friendship.

"Eve, that's what Melina said and you know what? She slept with Mike, she betrayed me! Do you know how hurt I'd be? You're like, the only real friend I've ever had," she said.

Eve couldn't help but feel ashamed. And then she thought about it. She was gonna end this deal she had with Phil in order to keep her friendship with Maryse.

"I know, Maryse. Trust me. I know," Eve responded.

* * *

When they got to the trainers' room, there was Phil, his back to them as they entered. He had an arm sling on his left arm and a black eye. He was holding an ice pack on his right ankle. The person who attacked him did a lot of damage. Maryse walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Phil," she whispered. He looked back and took sight of Eve and Maryse.

"Oh, hey," he said in a raspy voice. Eve stepped forward. "Hey, Phil."

"Hey to you too," he said, smiling. Maryse glared at both of them.

"So.." Eve said, breaking the silence. "Do you have an idea of who the hell attacked you?"

Phil sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea. All I know is that they did this to me to tell me something."

"Tell you what?" Maryse asked.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't really want to talk about this."

_"I have no idea. All I know is that they did this to me to tell me something." _His words rang in Eve's head. _"To tell me something." _And then she knew who exactly had hurt him.

* * *

She pounded on the door of the hotel room so hard, she was afraid the guys next door would hear. She didn't care. She knocked again, harder this time. Suddenly, the door opened. Cody stepped out, still in his ring gear. She assumed he might of just gotten to his hotel room from the arena.

"Hey, Eve," he said with a smirk. She slapped him straight across the face. He stumbled back. "What the hell?"

"Why did you do this?" she yelled at him. He must've known what she was talking about because he leaped towards her, pushing her against the wall, his body pressed against his.

"I did what I did because he deserved it," he growled. She went to slap him again but he caught her hand and held it tightly. "Why do you care so much about that douche bag anyway?"

"_I do because he actually cares about me_!" Eve shouted at him. "Unlike you!"

"I do care about you!" he shouted back.

"Then why'd you cheat on me?" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Because I was stupid, Eve. I'm so sorry," he responded. He grabbed her face, his thumbs wiping the tears off.

She pushed him away. "No, I'm mad at you.. for what you did to Punk.. for what you did to me."

She headed for the door. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, immediately kissing her.

"I'm gonna show you how sorry I really am tonight, Eve," he whispered. Too shocked, she didn't do anything about it. At all.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up with an awful pain in her head the next day. But, the thing was, she was sort of used to it now. She'd been getting them for at least a couple of weeks now but today, it felt absolutely worse. She groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes a little. She couldn't really see much because the sun was completely in her eyes but she managed to grab the curtain and pull it shut. She turned around and fell face-to-face with a sleeping Cody Rhodes. It took her a few seconds to figure out what was going on.

"What the.. hell did we do last night?" she managed to mutter. She looked under the covers. Half of her clothes were on her meanwhile the rest of them were on the floor. She took the covers off her body and got out of the bed, her headache seeming to get worse with every step she took to the bathroom.

"Oh crap, not like this," she murmured. Then she suddenly felt dizzy. She had to grab onto the side of the sink to make sure she didn't fall down. She fell to her knees and immediately, she felt the urge to throw up.

"What is wrong with me?" she choked out.

She quickly got up, the dizziness still not gone and quickly picked up her clothes. Her hands were shaking wildly as she tried to put them on. She grabbed her purse from the sidetable and quietly walked out of his hotel room. She wasn't sure if maybe she should leave a note but.. why did she have to? What happened last night with Cody wasn't supposed to happen.

Last night there was a part of her that wanted to slap him again, more than she had already but, the other part wanted to forgive him, even though what he'd done had hurt her more than she'd imagine.

She stumbled down the hall of his hotel, her hands having to clutch the wall with every step so she wouldn't fall down. The dizziness wouldn't go away. Her lips felt dry. What was all this? Why did she feel this way?

She didn't want to risk it. She sat down along the wall of the hall and waited until the dizziness went away. She grabbed her iPhone from the pocket of her jeans and dialed #6, the quick way to call Maryse.

"_Hello_?" came Maryse's voice.

"_Maryse_," Eve said, _"I.. I feel really bad. Can you come pick me up?"_

"_Sure, where are you_?"

"_Burlington Hotel down from the arena. Please hurry_," Eve replied.

Maryse arrived 15 minutes later. The dizziness had gone away but for some reason, Eve still had a headache. And she was desperately hungry. She went down to the lobby a few minutes before Maryse arrived and bought herself a bottle of water.

"Ready to go?" Maryse asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Eve replied. "But, I feel better."

They got into Maryse's car and she drove them off to Eve's hotel room. Everything seemed much better. Eve felt better.

"What do you think happened to me?" Eve asked as she sat on the bed. Maryse had helped her take a shower and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Eve.. I think I know. Um, this might be a.. personal or private question but um, when was the last time you.. had sex?" Maryse said.

Eve hesitated. "I think.. last night."

"Last night? With who?"

Eve hesitated again. "Cody.."

"Eve, I think you might be pregnant."

* * *

They eventually called Phil. Which actually made Eve a little nervous. Yeah, maybe she was pregnant. But, maybe she also had the flu right? The thing was, it wasn't flu season.

"Maryse.. even if I did have sex with Cody last night," - She stole a glance at Phil who seemed pretty pissed off - "you can't get pregnant that fast, can you?"

"Of course you can," Maryse said quickly.

Eve bit her lip. "But, I've been having headaches since a long time ago.."

"So? It could've just been headaches. But, since you were pretty dizzy and you were throwing up a little earlier, then that's a different story," the blonde said. "But, you could've been pregnant since.. a long time ago and barely found out until now."

Eve nodded.

"When was the other last time you had sex anyway?" Maryse asked.

"A couple weeks ago," Eve said. "A few days before I got all these crazy headaches."

"With who?"

Eve bit her lip. "I don't want to answer that."

"Why not?" Maryse asked.

_Because it was with your boyfriend_, Eve thought.

"I just don't." She glanced at Phil and shook her head.

Maryse sighed. "Fine, I'll be right back. I'm going to the pharmacy to get your medicine."

"Okay," Eve said weakly. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes. "I'll wait here."

"Phil? You coming?" Maryse asked.

Phil shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather wait here. Besides, my favorite movie is on."

"What movie?" Maryse arched a brow.

"_The Amazing Spider-Man_," he responded, launching himself on the couch and flipping through the channels on the television.

"Nerd," Maryse said through gritted teeth. She chuckled and walked out the door.

Phil immediately rushed over to Eve as soon as Maryse was gone. "What the hell is going on?"

Eve leaned her head on the pillow. "Nothing, Phil. Everything's fine.

"Eve, _you're pregnant._ Possibly with _my child_."

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

"Because I just _do_," he said back. "And if we don't figure this out, we're gonna be in some serious trouble."


End file.
